Your Dead and I'm Sorry
by coup fatal
Summary: As I sit by my window and know you are dead and know it’s all my fault all I can say is I’m sorry.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me, I need the money for clothes.**

**A/N: I wrote this forever ago and it was a challenge I had picked in the challenge generator and some how it turned horribly depressing. So I thought I would see what would happen if I posted it on here. So I hope you all in enjoy it. **

Your dead and I'm sorry. I'm sorry because I know it's all my fault really. Looking out my opened window I watch the rain fall down from the heavens above and I let my bare hand feel the rain drops on my skin. It's been two weeks since your death and I haven't been able to stop mourning you. I believed you to be invincible because you could with stand my touch. But now, as I stare out from my open window down to your empty grave I know now that I was wrong in believing you to be immortal. You were my everything, all I had left in this poor pathetic world that was mine.

Now I sit here by my window feeling the only thing that I will ever feel. I remember feeling your blood on my hands, just as wet and slippery as these small raindrops. The raindrops, they make me remember. They make me remember everything that had happened two weeks prior.

It was suppose to be a simple mission, one we had practiced a thousands time before. You know the kind where we pretty much knew what to do on instinct. A battle we had all fought countless times before, us against Magneto and his Brotherhood.

Scott and I were battling Magneto while you were battling Mystique, just like we practiced. I watched as she turned into me, something we weren't suspecting and you took off her head in one strong stroke. I was shocked as I watched myself die for a moment. But you turned to me then after killing her, staring at me with those intense hazel eyes of yours. I just nodded to you knowing that this was a job we had to do and I turned back to my earlier mission on destroying Magneto.

That's when I heard you call out my name and I turned to see you running towards me. Metal claws out and ready for the attack as you charged towards me.

Sabertooth was attacking me from behind and you decided to let me battle him out and take on Magneto your self. However I was too foolish to realize the mistake I had made by allowing you to do that.

I stopped my attack on Magneto and started to attack Sabertooth which was probably my first mistake. I mean we all know you're a better match up against that over grown cat and me up against bucket head.

My second mistake, the one I will always regret, came seconds later when I heard you scream out in agony. I easily ended what was left of Sabertooth draining him for all that he was worth and turned my attention back to you.

I saw you. Lying on the ground, writhing in pain, teeth bared, back arched, hands digging into the ground, eyes closed tight trying to fight back the pain. Then I saw him. Magneto was standing over you with his hands out in front of him twisting the metal in your body like play-do.

He had knocked Scott unconscious and you were the only one left to back me up as I fought Victor. That was so foolish on my part. I am the only one that can take Magneto out, not you. I could only stand there and watch as Magneto ripped the metal from your bones leaving you to die in a bloody heap on the ground.

My heart stopped in that second. My world torn apart in minutes as your haunting scream, the scream I can still hear in my sleep, echoed across the area.

I turned then to Magneto and ran at him with all my force, taking my gloves off as I did so and grabbed his face with my bare hands, holding on for dear life. I watched as his face contorted into pain first and then his mouth opened to form a silent scream as I took what ever life he had left in him into me. When his body sagged lifelessly to the floor I ran to your side.

"Logan! Logan!" I screamed at you but you weren't responding.

"Logan…wake up, you can't die on me, not yet you can't! You can't die, you promised remember! I love you; please wake up, you promised!" I continued to scream at him tears rolling endlessly down my dirty face. My uncovered hands touching your blood soaked body begging you to wake up. Then as silent as the wind at night I heard your voice, your eyes slowly opening.

"Marie…you…have to…get…out…of…here," I shook my head at him. I knew he was right though the building was collapsing from the battle that had ensued inside of it.

"You…have to…take…the others…before…before…it's too late," he let out with a soft sigh I knew it was his finale wish and that even if he did die in this building he didn't want me to witness it. So I nodded a yes, tears streaming down my face as I kissed him softly on the head hugging his body to my chest feeling the wet, stickiness that was his blood seeping through my leather uniform.

"I…I…love…you…Marie, I'm…sorry…I…broke…my…promise," you said to me as I let out a silent sob and whispered my love back to you as I stood up and left you there on the floor.

I had managed to get everyone back to the Black Bird safely before the building collapsed, which is of course everyone except you. We went back later that day hoping to at least retrieve your body.

Unfortunately no one could find it, so we held a silent funeral out side the mansion. Placing your headstone under the tree we always used to have our lunches at. We buried an empty casket on that day and now I sit here at my window knowing your dead and it's all my fault. I should have paid more attention to what I was doing. I guess I wasn't ready enough like you said. Now you're dead and I'm sorry, but I can't seem to take it anymore.

I took your dog tags and tied them around my neck and using the last of Magneto's powers and I strangled myself with them. But before I did I wrote a note to you and to the X-men so that they would understand why. Sadly knowing that the last sounds that I would ever hear was a figment of my imagination of a Harley's purr coming up the drive.

_Dear W&X,_

As I sit by my window and know you are dead and it's all my fault all I can say is I'm sorry.

Marie.  
  
Those were the words that Logan read as he stared into the lifeless eyes of the woman he loved. He had survived the fall of the building and was coming back home in full health but with no metal bones to tell her he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. When he found her body lying by her window with her arm hanging out the window he knew that she was dead and he was sorry.

**A/N: Yea not my best work but it's still sad and it was well good at the time. I hope you enjoyed it though.**


End file.
